A known type of input/output (I/O) electrical connector includes an elongated dielectric housing having a front mating face and a rear face with a plurality of terminal-receiving passages extending therebetween. The faces extend longitudinally between opposite ends of the elongated housing. A plurality of terminals are received in the passages. Each terminal includes a forwardly projecting contact portion and a tail portion projecting rearwardly from the housing beyond the rear face thereof. The tail portions typically are inserted into holes in a printed circuit board, surface mounted to circuit traces on a circuit board or connected directly to the center conductors of discrete electrical wires.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of the electronics in various industries, such as in the computer and telecommunications industries, along with the accompanying miniaturization of electrical connectors, considerable problems have been encountered in terminating miniature terminals, particularly the terminal tails. This is particularly true when the tail portions of the terminals are terminated to "loose" or freely movable electrical wires (versus more stationary circuit traces of a generally rigid circuit board). This problem of terminating the tiny terminal tails to the conductors of discrete electrical wires is magnified or compounded when the terminals are mounted in the connector housing in a plurality of closely spaced rows which is typical in many known I/O electrical connectors. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a unique wire management system in such an electrical connector, including the connector, itself, as well as a method of assembling or terminating the connector.